fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Tea Bobaria
Papa's Tea Bobaria is a game created by Geillade12. The chefs are Mike and Alejandra, Also you can do Custom Worker. It is located at Sakura City. Description Test your skills to serve Tea Bobas in Papa's Tea Bobaria, and guess what, they have COMPANIONS!!! You look for work and you get it on a tour to Sundaepolis, there you find the restaurant of Papa Luigi, the brother of Papa Louie, before accepting the work in which you run into daruma and its light is damaged, Papa Luigi tells you that if I want work and you accepted immediately from to repair the daruma. You have the ability to make the Tea Bobas rich and refreshing in the spring, summer, autumn and winter? * You can unlock 110 crazy customers. * Play multiplayer of up to 4 players. * Unlock 12 holidays of the year. * 2 new holidays. * 8 locals happy to meet you. * Styles B and H? Of course there are Workers The workers are Mike, Alejandra and Custom Worker. The standard workers' uniform consists of a purple shirt with a black jacket with red stripes, a red belt with a green and salmon colored buckle, black pants (a skirt for workers), a purple cap and black shoes with red laces and purple soles. Stations * Order Station. * Build Station. * Freezer Station. * Extra Station. Customers * Zack (Tutorial) * Anthony (After Tutorial) * Leslie (Random) * Kevin (Random) * Mina (Random) * Vivaldo (Random) * Kigen (Time) * Akira (Time) * Geison (Time) * Jerry (Time) * Ray (Time) * Mae (Time) * Tia (Time) * Ava (Time) * Blossom (Time) * Lauren (Time) * Sarah (Time) * Nahomi (Time) * Carter (Time) * Sabrina (Time) * Cot (Time) * Miley (Time) * Sammy (Time) * Kenny (Time) * Mark (Time) * Tina (Time) * Tyson (Time) * Arrow (Time) * Pedro (Time) * Linda (Time) * Seth (Time) * Tim (Time) * Penelope (Time) * Cindy (Time) * Carla (Time) * Christian (Time) * Jack (Time) * Elena (Time) * Penny (Time) * Kitty (Time) * Nick (Time) * Andrew (Time) * Johan (Time) * Wheels (Time) * Colette (Time) * Jacob (Day 2) * Camila (Rank 2) * Sally (Rank 3) * Nelson (Rank 4) * Grapo (Rank 5) * Esteban (Rank 6) * Perry (Rank 7) * Rie (Rank 8) * Mary (Rank 9) * Gerson (Rank 10) * Andrei (Rank 11) * Howard (Rank 12) * Micaela (Rank 13) * Oniona (Rank 14) * Ryu (Rank 15) * Emilya (Rank 16) * Puffy (Rank 17) * Sakura (Rank 18) * Fukei (Rank 19) * Lily (Rank 20) * Betty (Rank 21) * Bea (Rank 22) * Karlos (Rank 23) * Caden (Rank 24) * Marina (Rank 25) * Milo (Rank 26) * Scott (Rank 27) * Melissa (Rank 28) * France (Rank 29) * Charlie (Rank 30) * Carl (Rank 31) * Daniel (Rank 32) * Gwen (Rank 33) * Elizabeth (Rank 34) * Tania (Rank 35) * Amber (Rank 36) * Nikki (Rank 37) * Professor Xavier (Rank 38) * Samuel (Rank 39) * Felix (Rank 40) * Jack O (Rank 41) * Aliah (Rank 42) * Justin (Rank 43) * Quicksilver (Rank 44) * Azura (Rank 45) * Wester (Rank 46) * Gipo (Rank 47) * Simon (Rank 48) * Ann (Rank 49) * Claudia (Rank 50) * Samantha (Rank 51) * Ace (Rank 52) * Ice (Rank 53) * Robin (Rank 54) * Rocky (Rank 55) * Michael (Rank 56) * Rafael (Rank 57) * Savannah (Rank 58) * Hiro (Rank 59) * Taffi (Rank 60) * Yang (Rank 61) * Ai (Rank 62) * Eliangel (Rank 63) * Harumi (Rank 64) * Papa Luigi (Rank 65) Closers (Locals in Bold) * Sora (Monday) *'Hokori' (Thursday) * Ginna (Wednesday) * Jonas (Thursday) * Gerald (Friday) * [[Seiya|'Seiya']] (Saturday) * Gaston (Sunday) Locals (Closers in Bold) * Sora * Hokori * Seiya * Kigen * Fukei * Nikki * Yang * Papa Luigi Holidays (New in Bold) * Lucky Lucky Matsuri (March) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Esteban (Favored by Nelson, Esteban, Perry, Rie, Mary, Gerson, Kigen, Akira and Geison) * Easter (April) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Andrei (Favored by Zack, Sally, Andrei, Howard, Micaela, Oniona, Ryu, Jerry, Ray and Mae) * Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Emilya (Favored by Mina, Emilya, Puffy, Sakura, Fukei, Lily, Tia, Ava and Blossom) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Betty (Favored by Camila, Betty, Bea, Karlos, Caden, Marina, Lauren, Sarah and Nahomi) * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Milo (Favored by Jacob, Milo, Scott, Melissa, France, Charlie, Carter, Sabrina and Cot) * Oktoberfest (August) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Carl (Favored by Kevin, Carl, Daniel, Gwen, Elizabeth, Tania, Sammy, Kenny and Mark) * Back to School (September) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Amber (Favored by Amber, Nikki, Professor Xavier, Samuel, Felix, Tina, Tyson, Arrow and Pedro) * Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Jack O (Favored by Jack O, Aliah, Justin, Quicksilver, Azura, Seth, Tim, Penelope and Cindy) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Wester (Favored by Leslie, Wester, Gipo, Simon, Ann, Claudia, Carla, Christian and Jack) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Samantha (Favored by Anthony, Samantha, Ace, Ice, Robin, Rocky, Elena, Penny and Kitty) * New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Michael (Favored by Grapo, Michael, Rafael, Savannah, Hiro, Taffi, Nick, Andrew and Johan) * Ying Yang Festival (February) Unlocked on Rank 31 with Yang (Favored by Vivaldo, Yang, Ai, Eliangel, Harumi, Wheels, Colette and Papa Luigi) Standard Ingredients Tea Flavors * Chai Tea (Start) * Matcha Tea (Start) * Strawberry Tea (Start) * Mocha Tea (Start) * Blueberry Tea (Unlocked with Jacob on Day 2) * Grape Tea (Unlocked with Grapo on Rank 5) * Red Velvet Tea (Unlocked with Perry on Rank 7) * Mango Tea (Unlocked with Mary on Rank 9) * Taro Tea (Unlocked with Oniona on Rank 14) * Rose Sugar Tea (Unlocked with Emilya on Rank 16) * Cranberry Tea (Unlocked with Fukei on Rank 19) * Piña Coolada Tea (Unlocked with Marina on Rank 25) * Cloudberry Tea (Unlocked with France on Rank 29) * Cheesecake Tea (Unlocked with Charlie on Rank 30) * Banana Tea (Unlocked with Tania on Rank 35) * Lime Tea (Unlocked with Samuel on Rank 39) * Tart Orange Tea (Unlocked with Jack O on Rank 41) * Chocolate Tea (Unlocked with Quicksilver on Rank 44) * Peanut Butter Tea (Unlocked with Claudia on Rank 50) * Raspberry Tea (Unlocked with Robin on Rank 54) * Honeydew Tea (Unlocked with Savannah on Rank 58) * Tangerine Tea (Unlocked with Taffi on Rank 60) * Creameo Tea (Unlocked with Papa Luigi on Rank 65) Tea Bubbles * Butterscotch Bubbles (Start) * Lychee Bubbles (Start) * Tapioca Pearls (Start) * Cucumber Bubbles (Start) * White Chocolate Bubbles (Unlocked with Camila on Rank 2) * Mango and Pineapple Bubbles (Unlocked with Nelson on Rank 4) * Sea Caramel Bubbles (Unlocked with Gerson on Rank 10) * Lavender and Honey Bubbles (Unlocked with Micaela on Rank 13) * Cotton Candy Bubbles (Unlocked with Sakura on Rank 18) * Watermelon Bubbles (Unlocked with Lily on Rank 20) * Lemon Bubbles (Unlocked with Karlos on Rank 23) * Pawpaw Bubbles (Unlocked with Milo on Rank 26) * Cherry Bubbles (Unlocked with Scott on Rank 27) * Kiwi Bubbles (Unlocked with Professor Xavier on Rank 38) * Peanut Bubbles (Unlocked with Wester on Rank 46) * Jelly Bubbles (Unlocked with Ann on Rank 49) * Apple Bubbles (Unlocked with Ace on Rank 52) * Sugarplum Bubbles (Unlocked with Hiro on Rank 59) * Soursop Bubbles (Unlocked with Yang on Rank 61) * Huckleberry Bubbles (Unlocked with Harumi on Rank 64) Cup Sizes * Medium Cup (Start) * Stamped Cup (Unlocked with Grapo on Rank 5) * Large Cup (Unlocked with Ryu on Rank 15) * Small Cup (Unlocked with Betty on Rank 21) * Jumbo Cup (Unlocked with Felix on Rank 40) Types Cooling * Uncooled (Purple) * Warmth (Sky Blue) (2/5 of a meter) * Cold (Dark Blue) (3/5 of a meter) * Frappé (Silver) (5/5) Companions * Muffin (Start) * Cupcake (Start) * Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Sally on Rank 3) * Cookie (Unlocked with Rie on Rank 8) * Creameo Cookie (Unlocked with Rie on Rank 8) * Eclair (Unlocked with Caden on Rank 24) * Sushi Roll (Unlocked with Carl on Rank 31) * Truffles (Unlocked with Elizabeth on Rank 34) * Cookie Sundae (Unlocked with Azura on Rank 45) * Strawberry Cake (Unlocked with Samantha on Rank 51) * Chocolate Muffin (Unlocked with Rocky on Rank 55) * Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich (Unlocked with Eliangel on Rank 63) Holiday Ingredients Lucky Lucky Matsuri * Iyokan Tea (Unlocked with Esteban on Rank 6) * Kaki Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Lucky Lucky Matsuri) * Lucky Lucky Caksuri (Unlocked with Perry on Rank 7) * Nashi Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Lucky Lucky Matsuri) Easter * Wildberry Tea (Unlocked with Andrei on Rank 11) * Chocolate Bubble Eggs (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Paska Bread (Unlocked with Howard on Rank 12) * Sweet Carrot Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Cherry Blossom Festival * Hakuto Tea (Unlocked with Emilya on Rank 16) * Wasanbon Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Botamochi Cake (Unlocked with Puffy on Rank 17) * Oiri Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Summer Luau * Luau Punch Tea (Unlocked with Betty on Rank 21) * Guava Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Pasionfruit Ice Cream (Unlocked with Bea on Rank 22) * Coconut Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee * Powsicle Tea (Unlocked with Milo on Rank 26) * Starlights Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Candy Rocket Pretzel (Unlocked with Scott on Rank 27) * 4th, July Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) Oktoberfest * Root Beer Tea (Unlocked with Carl on Rank 31) * Buttermilk Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Oktoberfest) * Black Forest Cupcake (Unlocked with Daniel on Rank 32) * Germany Cake Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Oktoberfest) Back to School * Apple Juice Tea (Unlocked with Amber on Rank 36) * Nut Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Back to School) * French Toast with Raisins (Unlocked with Nikki on Rank 37) * Yogurt Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Back to School) Halloween * Witch's Brew Tea (Unlocked with Jack O on Rank 41) * Sugar Skull Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Gummy Spiders (Unlocked with Aliah on Rank 42) * Darkness Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) Thanksgiving * Pumpkin Spice Tea (Unlocked with Wester on Rank 46) * Autumn Leaf Bubbes (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Pie (Unlocked with Gipo on Rank 47) * Pecans Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Peppermint Tea (Unlocked with Samantha on Rank 51) * Eggnog Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Fruitcake (Unlocked with Ace on Rank 52) * Mistletoe Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) New Year * Tutti Frutti Tea (Unlocked with Michael on Rank 56) * Countdown Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Rafael on Rank 57) * Soda Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Ying Yang Festival * Dragonfruit Tea (Unlocked with Yang on Rank 61) * Pípá Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Ying Yang Festival) * Ying Yang Cookies (Unlocked with Ai on Rank 62) * Yòuzi Bubbles (Unlocked on Day 4 of Ying Yang Festival) Specials * Anmitsu * Approse * Bananut Peanut * Blue Sea * Bon Appetit * Cherry Cupcake * Cottoncake * Crazy Kiwi * Doodle Bubble * Easy and Sweet * Eclair Academy * Fire Ball * Fresh Cookie * Grextreme * Honeyman * Icrelime * Jelly Tea * Jumbo Cruch * L.O.L * Litthee * Mamma Mia! * Mega Peanut Butter * No Sour * Pawpaw Punch * Pink Lemonade * Roar Tiger * Strawbuzzy * Sweet Breakfest * Tangerine Pop * Tango Mango * Taropiocapia * Very Sweet * Wildberry Pink-Dark Category:Games Category:Games by Geillade12 Category:Papa's Tea Bobaria Category:Sakura City